


Chieftains Always Know

by inkandpencil



Series: De Spirits Guide Ya [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei character mentioned is not mine, F/M, Gen, Other, Story out of context, Tale out of context, There's so much backstory that leads up to this, because it wouldn't leave me alone, but this was a story I had to get written, she belongs to my gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: Vol'jin listens to his people, even if it doesn't always seem like he is. And what they're saying has him worried. It's time he confront the one they speak of....





	

"De otha's, dey be talkin'," Vol'jin began. Ayaji shifted from kneeling to crouching.

"De otha's allus be talkin', Chieftain," he replied. Vol'jin nodded.

"Dat dey do. But dey not be sayin' dis before." Vol'jin turned to look at him and he knew his Chieftain knew. "Dey be sayin' dat dere's one o' tha Draenei on de Isles."

Ayaji did not flinch, steadily holding Vol'jin's gaze. His mind raced for a moment until he decided to simply let things progress as they would. The elements and spirits would not lead him astray. They hadn't yet.

"Dis be true," he said after a moment. Vol'jin did not react, simply waited for the more that was coming. "But she be not here ta spy, Chieftain. She be my mate."

Vol'jin's eyes got a bit large at Ayaji's admission. The Chieftain took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"Yer mate be a Draenei," he said simply, as if saying it aloud would help him comprehend the idea. "Tell me."

After a brief pause and a stretch, Ayaji told Vol'jin the tale, starting at the beginning when she had taken a chance and healed a gravely injured and meditating troll shaman - Ayaji, himself. He proceeded into their meeting in Dalaran - a meeting Vol'jin, himself, had enabled by asking Ayaji to go and see what was happening - and the events that had transpired in the frozen north.

He spoke until he'd reached the point of taking her as his mate. There, he hesitated. Vol'jin raised his hand, having remained silent as the shaman spoke.

"No need ta continue," the Chieftain said. "Tha two o' ya been drawn tagetha by the Loa Spirits an' I don' question dem. But I have one fer ya: do ya think she bewitched ya?"

"No," Ayaji responded simply and without hesitation. "She was like a frightened doe when we met in Dalaran; dere's no way she coulda bewitched me. She was scared o' any contact." Vol'jin nodded once, satisfied with the answer.

"I'd like ta meet her," the troll Chieftain said after a moment. "Today, if we can manage it." Ayaji nodded.

"We can do."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that might leave you confused. It doesn't really introduce any characters well, and it probably raises more questions than it will ever answer. But bear with me. I had to get the story written and figured I may as well post it - it's been so long since I posted anything at all. I'm looking into the idea of writing more stories that kinda encompass the backstory that leads up to this one. When that happens, I'll post them and collect them all together, so there's a nice timeline to follow. But for now, please enjoy the confusion!
> 
> The Draenei mentioned is a character that belongs to my gf. I'll eventually write their meeting in Dalaran, which is mentioned in the story. (I finally got their initial meeting written! See the first tale of this series!) We'll see how well that works! ^_^


End file.
